


What If

by HapSky



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Study, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-07-25 22:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20033422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HapSky/pseuds/HapSky
Summary: What if Ganondorf is actually this quirky, funny, cheerful dude that just suffers this really gloomy fate of having to destroy the world one day? What if Link isn’t all that keen about having to save the world–and having to face all those stressful things that comes with the task? What if they happen to meet, and have a nice little chat?Ganondorf is not quite happy with what fate has planned for him, and because Link can relate to that all too well, he decides to help his newfound friend with his peculiar predicament.





	What If

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my uni seminar about fanfiction (yes, fanfic studies are a Thing and I still can't believe that either)
> 
> Also written for the same seminar:
> 
> [Lost Tags and Wormy Lure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20033650) (Final Fantasy XV)  
[About Toads and Cats](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20033584) (Harry Potter)  
Not Surprised (Red Riding Hood)

“I’m cursed,” Link’s companion of a couple days mumbles sadly between two bites. Wind ruffles his wild red mane, and as if defeated by his depressing words, he lowers the mushroom skewer Link had grilled for him.

“I’m cursed,” he repeats with a big sigh and looks at Link with his yellow eyes full with upset hopelessness. “You don’t have to be nice to me. You should be fighting me.”

Link looks at him for long seconds, then he nods. Yeah, sure. He should be fighting Ganondorf, what with him to become the Calamity of old prophecies, said to destroy the world–and himself being the Hero and all, that would save the world. But he could also just enjoy their lunch together, on an uneventful day of traveling green lands full of life, over a nice friendly chat. Though Link would have to restore the “nice” part somehow. He points at Ganondorf’s skewer.

“Oh! It’s very delicious,” Ganondorf says and with a smile and a nod takes another bite. “Fresh mushrooms, perfectly grilled and seasoned,” he praises while chewing.

Link nods again, happy the gloomy sadness has left the other’s face. For now. Ganondorf seems to have a very restless mind, Link has found, and soon he will be back to being worried about his tragic fate. Easily distracted, but the Gerudo doesn’t seem able to shake his dark thoughts about what might become of him. Link understands, he’d be worried about what he might become as well–if he weren’t told, left and right, that he’ll save the world. If Ganondorf is told the opposite just as frequently, no wonder he is in such a sorrowful mood.

“Say, where are we headed next?” Ganondorf asks after finishing his meal. They had stopped to have a look at the map, after all. It just so happened they had stopped at a resting spot with a cooking spot. Convenient, that.

Link pulls out his slate and looks at the map. He looks around, looks back at the map again, does some thinking gestures of general irritation, and lastly points in a seemingly random direction, towards a group of mountains in the distance. Ganondorf is content with the answer, but he would have been content no matter what direction Link would’ve pointed. He’s glad he isn’t traveling alone anymore. He is by far not as good a cook as Link is.

Link is glad he isn’t traveling alone anymore, as well. It’s nice, actually. To have a companion to listen to. Someone he can share meals with, someone he can help. Helping others is the only thing that has given him direction so far, since his awakening in an abandoned cave. In an abandoned world. If they get Ganondorf’s curse lifted, Link won’t have to fight the Calamity the prophecies speak of. Really, Link could do without that. He’d rather travel the lands with a newfound friend. So why not help this Gerudo lad with his grim fate? This, Link thinks, sounds way more doable than saving the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ( ´ ◡ ` )


End file.
